Des einen Glück ist des andern Leid
ist eine Kurzgeschichte, die von Freundschaft und Hass handelt. Viel Spaß! LG Inhalt Nachdem Nacht´s Mutter von einem Fuchs getötet wird, nimmt der ZweigClan sie auf. Schnell findet sie Freunde, aber nicht jeder akzeptiert die ehemalige Streunerin. Vor allem die Kriegerin Silberhimmel macht es ihr schwer. Hauptpersonen: Nacht Silberhimmel wichtige Nebencaras: Adlerkralle Wolkenpfote Lichttanz Hierarchie ZweigClan Anführer Zackenstern '''- hellbraun getigerter Kater mit dunklen zackigen Flecken; Mentor von '''Rosenpfote zweiter Anführer Dornenfrost '- dunkelbrauner Kater Heilerin '''Brombeersee '- hübsche, dunkelrote Kätzin; Mentorin von 'Stachelblatt '- weißer Kater Krieger 'Graufuß '- grauer Kater 'Kurzfell '- schwarz weißer Kater 'Silberhimmel '- silberne Kätzin mit blauen Augen; Mentorin von '''Wolkenpfote Adlerkralle '''- braunweißer Kater; Mentor von '''Nachtpfote Lichttanz '''- cremefarbene Kätzin mit weißen Flecken '''Nebelherz - hellgraue Kätzin Hasenohr '- erdbrauner Kater mit goldenen Augen '''Gelbblume '- goldene Kätzin 'Lehmfell '- brauner Kater mit dunklen Streifen 'Nadelregen '- schildpattfarbene Kätzin; Mentorin von '''Eichenpfote Hellklaue '''- schwarzer Kater mit weißen Pfoten; Mentor von '''Seepfote Falkennarbe '- braunweiße Kätzin mit Narbe an der Schulter '''Feuersturm '- feuerroter Kater 'Blütenstaub '- goldbraune Kätzin 'Fuchsglut '- orangener Kater; Mentor von '''Dunkelpfote Himmelswolke '''- hellgrauer Kater mit weißen Flecken; Mentor von '''Salzpfote Echosprung '- hellbrauner Kater '''Eisteich '- weiße Kätzin Schüler '''Seepfote - graublauer Kater Salzpfote '''- weißer Kater mit schwarzer Schwanzspitze '''Rosenpfote - rotbraune Kätzin Dunkelpfote - schwarze Kätzin mit gelben Augen und grauen Pfoten Eichenpfote - tiefbraune Kätzin und weißem Bauch Wolkenpfote - reinweißer Kater Nachtpfote - schwarze Kätzin mit grünen Augen Königinnen Seidenherz '''- cremefarbene Kätzin; Mutter von '''Sturmjunges, Lindenjunges '''und '''Wuscheljunges Schneetanz '''- weiße Kätzin; Mutter von '''Ahornjunges, Schlammjunges '''und '''Wurzeljunges Wasserwolke - hellgrau getigerte Kätzin; trägt Hellklaues Junge Älteste 'Blattschatten '-schildpattfarbene Kätzin 'Hundekralle '- brauner Kater mit langen Krallen 'Echsenschweif '- weißgraue Kätzin Kapitel 1 Sie liefen schon seit Ewigkeiten. Eine graue Kätzin eilte durch den Wald und schaute sich immer wieder nach ihrem Jungen um. Die kleine schwarze Kätzin stolperte erschöpft weiter. Warum konnten sie keine Pause machen? Ihre Mutter blickte sich immer wieder nervös um, als erwartete sie, dass plötzlich jemand aus dem Gebüsch sprang und sie bedrohen würde. Irgendwann bemerkte die kleine Kätzin einen stechenden Geruch. Unwillkürlich rümpfte sie die Nase und schauderte. Igitt! Die Mutter lief schneller. ,,Was ist das für ein widerlicher Geruch?", fragte das Junge. Die graue Kätzin antwortete nicht, sondern beschleunigte. ,,Nebel", jammerte ihre Tochter, ,,Was ist das?" ,,Sobald wir hier weg sind, sag ich es dir, okay?", versprach Nebel. ,,Wann sind wir weg?", bohrte das Junge weiter nach, aber es bekam keine Antwort. Der widerliche Geruch wurde immer stärker. Schließlich hatte das Junge genug. Ihre Pfoten schmerzten und ihr ganzer Körper war am Ende. Sie blieb stehen. ,,Nebel?" Ihre Mutter blieb stehen und drehte sich zu ihr um. Erschrocken riss Nebel die Augen auf. ,,Nacht! Steh auf, wir müssen weiter!" ,,Ich kann nicht mehr!", klagte ihre Tochter, ,,Ich will auch nicht mehr. Hier stinkt es. Warum sind wir hier, warum mussten wir von zu Hause fort?" ,,Ich werde es dir alles noch mal erklären, aber bitte steh jetzt auf.", flehte Nebel und schaute sich nervös um. Der Geruch wurde immer stärker. ,,Nein.", sagte das Junge stur. Da sprang Nebel zu ihrer Tochter, packte sie am Nackenfell und trug sie so schnell sie konnte durch den nicht enden wollenden Wald. Nacht wollte ihr Maul öffnen, um ihre Mutter noch etwas zu fragen, aber in dem Moment knackte es im Gebüsch. Sie erstarrte. Nebel keuchte, jagte aber weiter. Ein Knurren ertönte und endlich verstand Nacht: Fuchs! Sie begann zu zittern. Plötzlich kamen sie zu einer Lichtung und Nebel stolperte. Sie ließ Nacht los und diese kullerte über den Boden. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis die Kleine sich aufrappeln konnte. Was sie sah, versetzte sie in Panik. Jetzt konnte sie den Fuchs sehen, der gerade auf ihre Mutter losging. Wie erstarrt sah Nacht dem Kampf zu. Es schien eigentlich gut für ihre Mutter zu laufen, aber dann biss der Fuchs sie tief in die Schulter. Nebel schrie schmerzerfüllt auf. ,,Nebel!", kreischte Nacht. Nebel erkannte ihre Tochter. ,,Was bist du noch hier? Lauf, Nacht, lauf!" ,,Ich lass dich nicht allein!", heulte Nacht verzweifelt, als der Fuchs sich erneut auf ihre Mutter stürzte. Sie musste ihrer Mutter helfen! Ihre Krallen bohrten sich in den Boden und ihr Pelz sträubte sich, bis sie doppelt so groß aussah. ,,Nacht! Jetzt lauf schon! Ich finde dich schon!", rief Nebel und zerkratzte dem Fuchs die Schnauze. Dieser drehte leicht den Kopf und erblickte Nacht. Er lies von Nebel ab und wollte sich auf Nacht stürzen, aber Nebel sprang mit einem Kampfschrei vor und biss dem Fuchs in den Schwanz. Nacht wich zurück. Der Fuchs wirbelte herum und bohrte seine Krallen in Nebels Kehle. Nebels Augen weiteten sich entsetzt. ,,Lauf, Nacht.", gurgelte sie noch, dann brach sie zusammen und ihre sonst so sanften Augen blickten glasig in die Ferne. Nacht erstarrte, ihr Blick auf ihrer reglosen Mutter. Sie bemerkte nicht wie der Fuchs langsam näher kam und wie Nebels Blut von seien Krallen tropfte. Zwei, drei Herzschläge lang dauerte es, bis die schwarze Kätzin verstand und dann schrie sie. Schrie all ihre Trauer hinaus, bis nur noch Wut übrig blieb. Sie würde ihre Mutter rächen. Ohne Angst sah sie dem Fuchs entgegen und legte die Ohren an. Der Fuchs bleckte die Zähne und als Nacht die Blut befleckten Zähne sah, verschwand all die Wut und zurück blieb Angst. Sie wollte nicht sterben, sie wollte leben, jagen, wollte ihre Mutter wieder. Aber das würde sie wohl nicht bekommen. Erneut raschelte es im Gebüsch. ''Nicht noch mehr Füchse! ''Eine silberne Kätzin stürmte auf die Lichtung. Zwei andere Katzen folgten und stürzten sich ohne zu zögern auf den Fuchs. Zitternd beobachtete Nacht, wie die Katzen den Fuchs mit aufeinander abgestimmten Schlägen zurück trieben, bis er sich winselnd verzog. Warum töteten sie ihn nicht? So wie er es mit Nebel gemacht hatte. Nebel. Sie würde nie wieder mit ihr reden können, sie nie wieder etwas fragen können. Sie hatte ihre Mutter, die einzige Katze, die sie hatte, verloren. Der Kummer überwältigte sie und sie schluchzte. Ein brauner Kater mit dunklen Streifen trat zu ihr. „Hey, Kleine. Alles wird gut. Komm.“ Er stupste sie an, aber Nacht rührte sich nicht. Fremde Katzen sind eine Gefahr, hatte Nebel ihr eingebläut. Sie sind gefährlich und wollen uns unsere Beute stehlen. Aber jetzt war sie auf fremdem Territorium. Galt die Regel nun immer noch? Der Kater packte sie am Nackenfell und hob sie hoch. Er wollte sie entführen! Nein! Fauchend schlug sie um sich. „Lass mich in Ruhe! Ich will zu Nebel!“, knurrte sie. Überrascht ließ der Kater sie los und Nacht stürzte zu Nebels reglosem Körper, aber bevor sie dort ankam, stieß sie gegen einen roten Kater, der sie bestimmt hochhob. „Nein, lass mich!“, rief Nacht und wehrte sich mit aller Kraft, aber vergebens. Schließlich gab sie auf. Ihr Blick fiel auf die silberne Kätzin. „Es tut mir leid.“, flüsterte diese und blickte sie traurig an. Kapitel 2 ,,Wenn du nicht sofort rauskommst, bist du einen Mond für die Ältesten verantwortlich!“, knurrte Adlerkralle genervt. Nachtpfote sprang auf die Pfoten und eilte auf die Lichtung, wobei sie fast ihren Mentor umrannte. ,,Das hat ja gedauert.", meinte dieser ironisch und drehte sich um. ,,Komm, wir gehen mit Nadelregen und Eichenpfote jagen." Nachtpfotes Augen leuchteten und sie entdeckte Eichenpfote am Dornentunnel. ,,Unsere Langschläferin ist auch mal aufgestanden!", rief die braune Kätzin und ihre Augen blitzten. Nachtpfote plusterte ihr Fell auf. ,,Sag nichts, sonst geb ich dir nichts von meiner Beute und du tauchst mit leeren Pfoten auf!", rief sie schnurrend zurück. Gespielt beleidigt warf Eichenpfote den Kopf zurück und schnaubte. Nachtpfote lachte und schnippte der braunen Schülerin mit dem Schweif gegen die Flanke. Eichenpfote grinste und folgte ihrer Mentorin, die kopfschüttelnd im Dornentunnel verschwand. Adlerkralle schnurrte und ließ den Schülern den Vortritt. Nachtpfote mochte ihren Mentor. Er war nett und hatte sie schnell akzeptiert, nachdem sie sich mit sechs Monden dem Clan angeschlossen hatte. Das war nun vier Monde her und jeder hatte sie inzwischen akzeptieren und betrachtete sie als ein volles Clan Mitglied. „Hast du heute Nacht überhaupt geschlafen, Wolkenpfote?“ Grummelnde Antwort. Wolkenpfote war die einzige Katze im Clan, die noch länger schlief als sie. Aber er war nett und hatte sie herzlich im Schülerbau aufgenommen. Ja, sie verstand sich sehr gut mit ihm. „Du solltest dir das abgewöhnen.“, antwortete die erste Stimme resigniert. Diese Stimme, die sie nie vergessen würde. ''Es tut mir leid. ''Unwillkürlich verspannte sich ihr Körper. Silberhimmel. Erst hatte Nachtpfote gedacht, die silberne Kriegerin, die sie damals gerettet hatte, würde sie unter ihre Fittiche nehmen, aber das hatten dann andere übernommen: Adlerkralle, ihr Mentor und außerdem Silberhimmels Bruder, Lichttanz, Adlerkralles Gefährtin und Silberhimmels Freundin, und Wolkenpfote, ihr Schüler. Alle Katzen in Silberhimmels Umfeld hatten sie aufgenommen, aber die Kriegerin war offensichtlich nicht gut auf sie zu sprechen. Nachtpfote hatte keine Ahnung wieso, sie hatte ihr schließlich nie etwas getan. In dem Moment kamen die beiden aus dem Dornentunnel und sahen sie erstaunt an. Auch Wolkenpfote, der vergessen haben zu schien, dass er ja eigentlich müde war. „SternenClan noch mal! Wenn ich dich noch einmal rufen muss, werde ich persönlich dafür sorgen, dass du nicht mit zur Großen Versammlung darfst!“ Nachtpfote zuckte zusammen. Irgendwie war Adlerkralle an ihr vorbeigekommen und hatte sie anscheinend schon mehrere Male gerufen. Ein wenig froh, der peinlichen Situation entkommen zu können, drehte Nachtpfote sich nach einem kurzen Nicken um und sprang zu ihrem Mentor, der nun leicht gereizt aussah. „Entschuldigung.“, murmelte sie und folgte ihm in Richtung Buchenwald. „Warum bist du heute so unkonzentriert?“, fragte Adlerkralle seufzend und wich einem Stein aus. „Weiß nicht. Irgendwie.... Ich habe keine Ahnung.“, miaute Nachtpfote. Sie war einfach traurig. Silberhimmel konnte sie nicht leiden, es wäre so viel einfacher, wenn sie sie endlich tolerieren würde. Das Jagen hatte Nachtpfote abgelenkt und Adlerkralle hatte spontan beschlossen, die neuen Kampfzüge zu wiederholen. Dementsprechend erschöpft taumelte sie an Sonnenhoch ins Lager, nahm sie einen Spatz und ließ sich im Schatten nieder. „SternenClan, siehst du erschöpft aus.“, bemerkte Wolkenpfote, der sich mit seinem Eichhörnchen neben sie setzte. „Sieht man das?“, scherzte Nachtpfote, „Ich hatte eben noch Kampftraining.“ „Na ja, du musstest immerhin nicht alle Grenzen ablaufen, um wach zu werden.“ „Nun, ich stehe auch auf.“, konterte Nachtpfote ungerührt. Wolkenpfote schnippte nur mit dem Schweif, da er den Mund voll hatte. Schnurrend widmete sie sich wieder ihrem Vogel. Allerdings hatte Adlerkralle wohl einen stressigen Tag geplant und rief sie bald wieder zu sich. „Wir gehen mit Silberhimmel und Wolkenpfote auf Grenzpatroullie! Beeil dich!“ Mit gemischten Gefühlen stand Nachtpfote auf. Adlerkralle stand schon neben seiner Schwester und schnippte ungeduldig mit dem Schwanz. Wenn Silberhimmel dabei war, war er meist strenger als sonst. „Wolkenpfote!“, rief Silberhimmel genervt, „Bitte beeil dich, wir sind schon im Verzug!“ Eilig sprang dieser zu der Gruppe und Adlerkralle führte sie Richtung HeideClan Grenze. Den ganzen Weg suchte Nachtpfote nach einem gefahrlosem Thema. Kurz vor der Grenze fiel ihr eine Frage ein, die sie schon den ganzen Tag hatte stellen wollen. ,,Wie geht es Zackenstern?" Der Anführer war seit fünf Tagen im Heilerbau, da sich ein Rattenbiss an seiner Schulter entzündet hatte und im Moment war er einfach nicht fähig den Clan zu führen. Silnerhimmel riss den Kopf herum. ,,Sag mal, bist nicht bei Sinnen?!", fauchte sie unterdrückt. ,,Wir sind bei der Grenze! Sei gefälligst leise!" Nachtpfote erstarrte und schluckte. „Entschuldigung“, flüsterte sie und ließ den Kopf hängen. Wolkenpfote warf ihr einen mitfühlenden Blick zu. Adlerkralle seuftzte nur. Enttäuscht von sich selbst erledigte sie die Patrouille. Warum musste ihr so etwas auch immer vor Silberhimmel passieren? Wie sollte sie sich den mit der Kriegerin verstehen, wenn sie Clangeheimnisse verriet? Salzpfote schnarchte. Nachtpfote unterdrückte ein genervtes Knurren und wälzte sich in ihrem Nest. SternenClan, was für ein Tag. Adlerkralle war total enttäuscht gewesen. Das erste, das er ihr beigebracht hatte, war Clangeheimnisse zu schützen und heute hatte sie auch noch vor seiner Schwester munter über Zackensterns Verletzung geplaudert. Salzpfotes Schnarchen bohrte sich in Nachtpfotes Kopf und sie beschloss aufzustehen. „Nur ein wenig an die frische Luft.“, sagte sie leise zu sich selbst und stakste Richtung Ausgang. Die kühle Nachtluft beruhigte sie und sie atmete tief durch. Lichttanz hielt Wache und Nachtpfote beschloss zu ihr zu gehen. Seufzende setzte sie sich neben die Kriegerin. „Ich hasse Nachtwache. Das einzig Gute an ihr ist, dass man am nächsten Morgen ausschafen kann.“, begrüßte Lichttanz sie. Nachtpfote schnurrte pflichtschuldig. Nach einem kurzem Schweigen, in dem jede ihren Gedanken nach hing, wandte Lichttanz sich Nachtpfote zu. ,,Was ist denn los? Du wirkst so unglücklich." ,,Oh, ich war heute mit Silberhimmel auf Patroullie und habe an der Grenze über Zackensterns Verletzung geredet." Lichttanz sah sie erschrocken an. ,,An der Grenze?", wiederholte sie ungläubig. Nachtpfote schrumpfte in sich zusammen. ,,Ja", murmelte sie kleinlaut, ,,Ich habe Mist gebaut und Silberhimmel war verständlicherweise wütend." Die cremefarbene Kriegerin seufzte. ,,Oh, nein. Das kann ich mir vorstellen." ,,Ja, sie mag mich eh nicht und jetzt auch noch das... was habe ich ihr nur getan?" ,,Ich weiß es nicht, aber du musst versuchen mit jedem Clanmitglied aus zu kommen. Soll ich mal mit Silberhimmel reden?" „Oh, äh, nein, danke, lieber nicht. Ich glaube nicht, dass sie mich dann mehr mögen wird. Aber danke für das Angebot.“, winkte Nachtpfote überrascht ab. Lichttanz und Silberhimmel waren doch beste Freunde! Sie wollte Lichttanz nicht zwingen, Partei zu ergreifen. ,,Okay, hätte ich aber gemacht. Es ist nicht fair, wie sie dich behandelt." Nachtpfote schluckte. Das war nicht richtig. ,,Ich weiß.", seufzte sie leise und blickte in die Sterne. Wie klein sie doch im Vergleich zu dieser riesigen Welt war, wie unbedeutend! Traurigkeit überschwemmte sie. Warum konnte ihr Leben nicht einfach sein? Kapitel 3 Sprung, Rolle, Schlag. Sprung, Rolle, Schlag. Immer die gleiche Reihenfolge. Sprung, Rolle, Schlag. „Ja, Nachtpfote, sehr gut!“, rief Eichenpfote vom Rand der Lichtung aufmunternd. Nachtpfote lächelte und schlug kräftig zu, sodass Rosenpfote nach hinten stolperte und fiel. „Hey!“ Nachtpfote lachte. „Alles okay?“ „Ja, geht schon. Jetzt greif ich aber mal an!“, schnaubte Rosenpfote und schüttelte sich kurz. Prompt bekam Nachtpfote ein Sandkorn ins Auge. Heftig blinzelnd versuchte sie sich auf Rosenpfotes Angriff zu konzentrieren. Rosenpfote kauerte sich hin und fixierte sie ausdruckslos. Dann schnellte sie in die Höhe, drehte sich perfekt in der Luft, sodass sie neben Nachtpfote landete und schlug blitzschnell zu, um sich mit einem Sprung wieder außer Reichweite zu bringen. Nachtpfote taumelte und schüttelte den Kopf, als Rosenpfote erneut vorsprang. Diesmal drehte Nachtpfote sich elegant zur Seite und stieß Rosenpfote vor die Brust. „Ha! Ich hab dich wieder erwischt!“, rief sie triumphierend und plusterte stolz ihr Fell auf. Rosenpfote stürzte sich auf sie und warf sie um. Dann legte die rotbraune Kätzin eine Pfote auf Nachtpfotes Hals. „Nicht so voreilig! Ich hab gewonnen!“, stellte sie fest und grinste. Nachtpfote suchte nach einer Möglichkeit zurück zu schlagen, aber Rosenpfotes Deckung war perfekt. Sie seufzte. „Okay, du hast gewonnen.“ Fairness war auch wichtig. Man müsste wissen, wann man verloren hat.Kategorie:By Silberhimmel Kategorie:Kurzgeschichten